Ookami to Miko!
by Tomoko Kobayashi
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha having an intimate moment with Kikyou. This sends her straight into the arms of none other than Kouga, but all is not well. Kagome finds herself living with wolves who do not want her there, can she pull through?
1. Not So Much A Broken Heart!

**OK so before I get my head chopped off by some of you who read this old story on my long lost account: Kuu Kobayashi, I'd like to say please check the new chapter update on the story Ookami to Miko it explains everything. **

**This is a re-upload of my story (Ookami to Miko) and I will continue it now that I've figured out my old email. I will also be continuing Howling at the Moon for those of you who read it. Sorry for the inconvenience I will be happy to answer any questions regarding anything that comes to mind about this whole mess. **

**Anyway please enjoy, and please Review!**

_Ookami to Miko _

_Ch.1_

_Not So much a Broken heart!_

Kagome's heart shattered when she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyou once more. Her hand slid to her mouth as she recalled yesterdays events.

*_Flashback*_

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha stated bluntly as he and Kagome sat on one of the branches of the sacred tree. Kagome's eyes Widen in shock and for a moment she didn't know what to say. For a second Inuyasha had regretted saying those words because Kagome was now crying. Before he could say another word he was wrapped in her warm loving arms, her tears falling on his outer kimono. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you to!" Instinctively Inuyasha's arms wrapped protectively around Kagome. "You're the only one for me Kagome…" With that she smiled at him. Finally, finally he had chosen her to be his number one. Not a clone or a replacement hell not even a jewel detector. The moment was pure bliss for the two adventurers, neither talked much after that, probably because they didn't want to spoil the moment. Though Kagome couldn't help but feel as though someone else was there with them…

_*end flashback*_

"K-kagome!" I can explain, honest! It was just that…I…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he scrambled to dress himself. He was caught red handed mating with kikyou.  
"I thought you said you loved me!" Kagome yelled in anger.

"I do its just…" His ears flattened to his head.

"Just nothing Inuyasha! You said you would be with me! Not kikyou!" her anger had reached its peak and was now starting to turn into sadness. "I thought…you loved me."

"Kagome I…" Before he could finish the sentence Kikyous cut in, her dark silky smooth voice filled the air. "Just give up. You don't belong here, Inuyasha doesn't belong to you. I am the rightful guardian of the shikon no tama and I am Inuyasha true mate. You are only a copy of me meant to bring me back; you have no place in this world so LEAVE!" Kagome couldn't take it anywhere she turned and ran, where she was going she didn't know as long as it got her away from those to it was ok.

After about a half an hour of running Kagome collapsed with a groan of exhaustion. Her body ached like never before and her throat was so dry it was like the Sahara desert. She didn't think it was possible but she was crying again. Weren't tears support to run out after a lot of crying?

She was bleeding, crying and weakened. All of this was noted by an ogre demon just standing a few feet away licking its overly long sharp teeth. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Its voice game out in what sounded like growls and grunts.

The Ogre picked Kagome up and shook her a bit which jolted her from her slumber. "LET ME GO!" Kagome tried to pull some spiritual power from the inside but nothing was there. She was so tired she couldn't even put up a decent fight. The ogre demon looked confused at her words as if he didn't understand her. She gasped as she saw him pull at her blouse. "What a strange thing. I like my women naked when I eat." With a tear and a scream Kagome's blouse was shredded into bits. "Oh gods please someone save me…" The torture of the pulling and ripping continued until she was only in her underwear and bra. "What are these contraptions?" The ogre demon lowered its head to lick at on of Kagome's breasts. Suddenly a whirlwind appeared and out of it popped the wolf prince Kouga. The ogre turned it back on Kouga immediately. "Hey! Ogre! What are you doing on my lands again? Didn't I say id kill you if I caught you here…" Kouga stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "Put MY Kagome Down!" Kouga then charged at the ogre full speed

**Authors note: Thank you for reading this chapter, I wrote this back in 2011 so please be nice I'm not the best English speaker on the planet.**


	2. Enter Kouga and Friends!

Ookami to Miko

Ch 2.

"Enter Kouga and Friends!"

Dawn was breaking when Kagome first woke up, her eyes burned from how much she had cried. She didn't remember when she fell asleep; all she did know was seeing Inuyasha and kikyou _together_. The sudden thought brought tears to her eyes, she curled her legs into her chest. "He made his choice…again." She stared at the dew forming on the blades of grass in front of her face. Realizing how thirsty she was, Kagome was about to get up until she felt something moving beside her. Her heart stopped, it was huge maybe the size of a bear, it was also covered in fur.

It was a dark rich brown color of fur that sparkled in the sun light. It wasn't the softest she'd felt either. The young miko gulped and slowly rose to her feet, her heart was now pounding so hard she felt as if it was going to burst from her chest. Keeping her back to it and her breathing soft she turned her head slighting to get a glimpse of the beast that lay aside her.

It appeared to be asleep, so very stealthily Kagome backed up until she bumped into something with her back. Her hands glided behind her only to grip onto more fur. The blood froze in her veins when she realized that the thing that was sleeping with her had a friend. The mass of fur started moving behind her and soon enough a giant wolf was staring her right in the eye.

This ones fur was different from the other's it was much more complex. Browns mixed with blacks that mixed with some gold, the sun seemed to add an extra sparkly quality to it. Kagome gulped it wasn't as big as the other one at least.

She stared at the wolf her eyes wide with fear a low ache in the pit of her stomach was telling her to run like a mad woman, but the wolves amazing green eyes where surprisingly soft. Tilting its head up the wolf led out a loud howl which seemed to wake the other up quite fast. Kagome covered her little human ears at the loud sound. When the other finally got up it howled along with the other.

Now Kagome had watched enough animal documentaries to know they where calling to their pack mates. _"Are they going to eat me! Who are they calling? Other wolves!"_ Kagome was starting to panic and her feet started to move on there own, being frantic she sped off as fast as her legs could take her She was almost halfway to the tree line when she saw two more large wolves come bursting into the field. One of the wolves was big and brown with some black in it; and it seemed to be the largest of the group by far.

The larger one had a dear in its mouth and seemed to be overly proud of its kill because it appeared to be boasting it around to the others. Behind it trailed an auburn reddish wolf, it wasn't a sight at all it was much scrawnier than the others and looked as if its fur was prickly. It's eyes where a molten gold color which made Kagome's heart ache a bit, they reminded her of Inuyasha so much.

Right when Kagome looked over to check on the black one she let out a loud scream it was standing next her, its piercing blue eyes stared at her. Blue on blue they kept looking at each other until Kagome's expression lightened. "K-Kouga… is that you?"

The wolf dropped its mouth and made a big goofy wolf grin and whined happily "It is you!" Kagome Threw herself around one of Kouga's legs. Grateful she wasn't going to be eating by these massive beings. Kouga had hoped to bring breakfast back to her before she had awoken, he never wanted to startle her like this. He noticed she had been crying but wondered why. _'Probably that mutt Inutrasha.'_

Kagome felt Kouga start shaking wildly; quickly she backed up and watched his amazing transformation occur. The smile disappeared and a blush replaced it when she realized he was naked before her very own eyes. _"Oh my god! He's naked!' __ she quickly glanced down and then clamped her hand over her eyes. __"No you don't kagome! Don't go looking at that! After what just happened... I mean he is attractive and all and he is nice to me, he brings me gifts, he's always there when I'm sad…"_

While Kagome seemed to be in deep thought, Kouga had already dressed himself and moved near her. Gently he shook her out of her thoughts the blush on his face was clearly noticeable. He had always been open about his body all wolves where since all wolf demons can transform they all transform back naked."Kagome, what's wrong?" The young miko made a quiet squeak sound before opening her eyes. She sighed in relief knowing he was clothed, though Kouga didn't miss the smell of arousal that clung lightly to her. He couldn't help but grin like a fool, she was on his lands, his territory and best of all mutt-face wasn't there to do anything about it.

A wave of memories hit Kagome like a truck and she broke down crying. Kouga was now holding her tightly in his arms completely confused at her actions. After about ten minutes of consoling and crying Kagome finally released Kouga from her death grip. "I-I'm Sorry… I just don't know what to do…Inuyasha he…" her voice quivered and she broke out into sobs again. Kouga immediately knew it was the dead woman's doing.

He'd been on his way to visit Kagome when he discovered their coupling, Kouga was so enraged he set out to find Kagome but could not. He asked the monk and slayer if they'd seen her but they only told him that she went home and will be back soon.

"Oh Kagome please don't be sad, Shhh, I know what he did, you don't have to tell me. I'm here, nothing bad will happen now. I promise you Kagome I'll make that mutt-face pay." Kouga was gently rubbing her back in loving circles. Kagome's spine shuddered at the venom in his protective voice. Trying to lighten the misery in the air Kouga smiled at her. "I bet you're hungry?" Kagome wiped her eyes and nodded her head, it felt heavy and she knew crying wouldn't solve anything. Kouga slowly rose taking Kagome with him toward the fire.

"Hey Kouga…" Kagome asked as they sat down together in front of a fire. She had assumed it had been made by another or the wolves. "How did you find me?"

Kouga was busy cleaning the deer he had caught earlier. The sounds he was making while cleaning it made Kagome nauseous, and she dare not look to see why it was making such a horrible noise

"Well I was out with a few of my pack mates on a hunting trip and I thought I caught scent of the mutt and I immediately thought of seeing you so I changed course and well…I came upon a rather disturbing sight…"

Kouga's voice trailed off and he turned to look at Kagome who seemed to be holding up strong. _"She will make a wonderfull alpha female"_ Kouga smiled at her as he thought. "I avoided Inuyasha clearly and picked up your scent but it wasn't normal it was the scent of salt…your tears. It made me…"

"Crazy!"

Kouga was suddenly cut off by a strange man who walked into the camp holding what looked like a canteen. "He about lost his mind with the thought of you being so upset, I thought he was going to destroy the whole fucking forest looking for ya!" Kagome peered up at a young red headed man looking to be about her age. He was scrawny and his hair was a choppy burgundy, His eyes where as gold as the sun. Kagome immediately knew this was the wolf that was trailing Kouga when he brought the deer.

"Hey Nakatsu what's the report?" Kouga asked a bit annoyed from the interruption.

"Same old same old, everything's running smoothly invitations have been sent out, Ginta and Hakkaku are helping some of the younger pup's train." Nakatsu lifted his arms and rested them back over his head.

"You know you're not much of a pup yourself!" It was a female's voice that cut them off this time. Kagome's eyes widened when she caught sight of the women, she was absolutely beautiful! She was probably the most gorgeous person she had ever seen. Her eyes where the color of the forest which made her look wise and her hair was a lovely, beautiful chestnut with some gold strands that shown magnificently in the afternoon rays. The ookami woman's face was flawless, breast perfect and above all her body was so toned! She didn't have to much muscle and she appeared dainty, to tell you the truth Kagome was kind of jealous.

"So you're the Kagome I've heard so much about. Hello, my names Hiroko." Kagome's blush showed. Hiroko's voice was like velvet and her eyes where filled with light. Not wanting to be rude Kagome forced a smile. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you!" Hiroko paused the sadness in Kagome's voice made her heart hurt, even though this was her first time meeting the young miko she still saw her as her sister.

"You're even prettier then Kouga described."

Hiroko's playful side was showing making Kouga growl a bit. "Don't listen to Hiroko she's an old bat tends to make things awkward." Nakatsu said with an easy going voice. Hiroko Scowled. "I am not old I'm only 200 years old!" Kagome jaw dropped, of course to her 200 was ancient. The beautiful demoness coughed and turned away from them. "I'm 26 in human years, so NOT old." She grunted and flipped her curly locks behind her shoulder.

Kagome jumped a bit when Nakatsu appeared next to her in a split second. He rested his head on his and and stared at Kagome intensly."But I do have to admit you are rather cute." Quickly he licked Kagome's cheek sending her reeling back and causing Kouga to have a temper tantrum.

Kouga roared furiously, "NAKATSU DON'T EVER TOUCH MY KAGOME LIKE THAT OR I'LL WRING YOUR SCRAWNEY NECK!" Hiroko was laughing as she watched the two males run around the campfire. Swiftly she sat next to Kagome. "Men, haha! So senseless right?" Kagome smiled a genuine smile, making Hiroko's happiness sore. "I see you're feeling better?" her smooth voice seemed to make the young miko feel at ease.

"Yes I am actually; I'm kind of surprised. I think I'm not so upset anymore because, I knew in my heart that Inuyasha wasn't really in love with me. All that's left now is for me to get on with my life…but I don't know if I can go back with Inuyasha so I have no where to go."

Now Kouga heard this and it made him stop in his tracks and barrel back towards her. Skidding to a stop he grabbed her hands desperately and pleaded with her. "So stay with us." Kouga's piercing blue eyes met with Kagome's. "I promise I will protect you from Inutrasha and your friends can come visit you at my den…" Kouga paused. "That does not include Inuyasha; I don't want mutt face coming around stinking up the new den."

"New den?" Kagome asked curiously, she remembered what the old den was like; it was wide open and had a hay stack at the back of it. "Yep we just relocated a couple days ago. You're going to love it it's bigger than the last one and there is a ton of caves that Hiroko made!" Hiroko scratched the back of her head, feeling as though she was put on the spot when Kagome mouth was agape at her. "

You can make caves?" Kagome asked amazed. "Well…I can form anything with rocks but I had to look at the structure of the mountain before I start my carving. It's been my project for many many full moons now." She smiled at Kagome. "Some of us wolves are born with special abilities it happens at random times…some get them and some don't" Kouga smiled then stood offering Kagome a helping hand."Will you come and live with me Kagome?" It was a cross roads for Kagome, his hand didn't just signify helping her get up. It was a choice, either she'd take his hand and move on from Inuyasha or she'd leave, and go back to him. Thanking only a moment she Slowly reached her hand out and laid it gently in his oversized one.

"Alright…I will." Her smile at him was genuine no hint of sadness at all. Pulling her up to her feet he quickly lifted her up earning him an "Eep!" From Kagome. "Race you back to the den guys!" With that Kouga sped of like a rocket leaving the other two wolves in the dust. "KOUGA! What about the food!?" Nakatsu whined and stared at the cooking deer.

Hiroko only watched the two leave with a worried expression written on her face.

It felt great riding in Kouga's arms, normally Inuyasha would just sling her on his back as if she was nothing more than a backpack. After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at the new den and it was huge! It was carved into one of the biggest mountains Kagome had ever seen! The entrance was guarded by none other than Ginta and Hakkaku, when they caught sight of them kouga rolled his eyes.

"Sister!" The two wolf youkai yelled in unison and bolted toward the pair. Kouga quickly set Kagome down and backed away rather quickly, Kagome gave him a confused look. It turns out Kagome had not heard Ginta and Hakkaku over the loud waterfall that was next to them. "OMPH!" Kagome was knocked to the floor by the two wolves.

"Sister you came back to us! " Ginta said in excitement "Have you come to stay?" Asked Hakkaku. Kagome gasped for air before she answered, "I-if you would …let me up and allow me to breath…I'd be happy to tell you!" Kouga appeared from behind them and grabbed the two by their armor and set them aside effortlessly. "Thank you Kouga" Kagome said happily, almost... too happily, making Ginta and Hakkaku suspicious.

"Well something came up and, I don't feel like seeing Inuyasha right now..." She waved off their curiosity and smiled. "Yes I am here to stay!" The two wolves howled with delight making Kagome laugh at their wolf antics. Everything was going well until a blonde wolf demon walked out of the cave. She was pretty but she wore very skimpy clothing. Her Wolf skirt was way to short almost short enough to see her butt. Her breasts where obnoxiously large and hung out of her armor like big water balloons. Her lips where thin and pursed as her red eyes glared at Kagome.

"I didn't know we allowed…humans to live with us." The way she said humans gave Kagome a bad feeling this girl was the type of girl that would cause fights just because she was bored. "My future mate can stay anywhere she god damn well pleases. Stay out of this Kiroki!" Kouga snarled at the approaching wolf demon but she flinched at Kouga's words and gave Kagome another growl, then she flipped her long blonde hair and turned her back on them.

"Uhm, I don't remember her…" Kagome said to Kouga a little worried now. "I get the feeling that she's new?" Kouga placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and pinched it."Yea she comes from the south, the only reason she's living here is because she's mated to Nakatsu." Kouga sighed and looked ar her grimly. Kagome was confused yet again, weren't wolf matings supposed to be a joyous occasion not all doom and gloom as kouga is making it seem?

"You say that in a bad way?" She said after Kouga's sudden silence. He nodded, "It was an arranged marriage Nakatsu refused to find a mate. He's from the west you see and they have strict policies on who mates who. Nakatsu finally came here seeking refuge from the elders in the west and of course I couldn't deny him a place to stay, he is pack after all, but as soon as the elders of the west found out about him living here they sent troops over to force him back west."

Kagome shook her head after hearing that. "All that over a stupid mate?"

"Mating in the wolf wold is a very serious thing, Kagome." She flinched at the sudden seriousness of his voice and nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend. I just don't understand why someone would force him to do such a thing." Kouga placed a his clawed hands in hers and started walking towards the den.

Kouga noticed Kagome's ever curious eyes glued to him so he continued. Nakatsu is actually the great grandson of the highest ranking elder in the west so it is a big deal for them. Nakatsu promised he would get married just as long as they didn't force him to go back to the west to find one. That bid Nakatsu sometime of freedom; he knew he would have to find a mate. Well turns out he didn't have enough time so the elders of the west and south arranged a marriage, which is why Kiroki and Nakatsu are now mates, and you know how it is, Wolves mate for life." He squeezed her hand a bit when he said those last words. A smile tugged at her lips, a smile which Kouga didn't miss.

Kouga was leading Kagome through the cave while telling her about Nakatsu and a bit of their childhood. It made her not realize some of the hurtful glares she was getting. "Poor Nakatsu…wait If there so picky on mates then why don't you have one yet?" This made Kouga laugh. "Because my dearest Kagome I already have chosen a mate and I've made this very clear to the elders." Kouga snaked his hand around Kagome's waist making her blush red. "But…" he started sadly. "There is still the north and they want to make me marry Ayame." He rolled his eyes at her name.

"Ayame…" Kagome shuddered, and Kouga laughed at her reaction. It seems she was just as annoyed with her as he was. "Don't worry Kagome like I said I will protect you no matter what." He smiled a wolf like grin and stopped at a den entrance. "Where's this lead to?" She asked curiously. His eyes glaced at her from the side and he pushed open the wooden door to it.

"My room, you do want to stay with me right? If you don't I'll tell Hiroko to make you a den all to yourself." Kouga was red with embarrassment he forgot to ask her that and now he stood nervously awaiting her answer. At first he thought she was going to say no and that she'd prefer to sleep alone but her answer shocked him. "No its fine I'll stay in your room if it's not too much trouble?"

Kouga was back to grinning in an instant. "Not at all! Come in!" He walked with her into his own personal sleeping area and stopped, watching her walk further in.

Kagome's hands dropped to her side and her eyes widened when she saw Kouga's room….

**Authors notes: Chapter Two yay! I've decided to review all the chapters to this story and kinda improve them a bit! Please tell me what you think so far :)!**


	3. Kagome's Big Heart!

Ookami To Miko

Ch 3.

'Kagome's Big heart!'

Kagome walked around his room admiring everything, not only where there stacks of scroll's but there where little figurines of wolfs and people. They were carved from what looked like wood and seemed to be made by children. The walls of his den where relitively plain except for a few torches here and there. There also where pieces of torn scrolls that had drawings on them. Each picture had a different painting, some had wolves on it other just had blotches of paint that had been slathered on. "I'm guessing these are from the cubs?" She asked while placing her fingers on the little artworks. He walked over and a smile brightened his face. "Yep, they love to make art, and sometimes they gift them to me." Kagome smiled at that, she was honestly surprised he was so affectionate to children.

Running her finger tips across the rocky wall she came to a small pile of scrolls. Some where unraveled the others looked as if they'd been read a hundred times. Crouching down she picked one off the ground, it was normal looking except she could tell it was wound around some sort of bone. After a few moments more of studying raised herself up and turned to him.

"You like to read?" She asked as she made her way over to the small shelf with figurines. Watching her every move he followed her quietly only speaking up when she spoke to him. "Only certain things, mostly about my ancestors and the story of how my people came to be, we don't really have much." He said awkwardly. _'Does she even know how to read?' _Kouga thought for a moment, Hiroko had once told him that human girls didn't get much education. He'd have to ask her about it later, as of now he just wanted he to get comfortable, bombarding her with questions wasn't a good way to do that.

"I think that's amazing that you can read" Kagome flashed Kouga a grin for a brief moment, but it vanished almost instantly. "Inuyasha never read he was always out causing trouble." Kouga stiffened at the mention of the mutt, this Kagome did not miss. She sighed and picked up one of the small figurines._'Good job Kagome, you successfully pissed off your host.'_ She stared at the figuring noting all the details; it was a carving of a wolf. Or so she assumed, it wasn't the best carving she'd seen. It sort of looked like a bear mixed with a horse. She giggled to herself and turned to kouga waving the small statue slowly.

"These are cute…" Kagome's innocent smile was replaced with a smirk. "So you collect dolls, Kouga?"The look on his face was priceless; he blushed and waved his hands in front of himself. "No! Those are just some things the cubs made for me, like I said they bring me stuff all the time... and I can't just throw them away." Lowering himself to her level he took the statue out of her hand. This particular one was made my Sanchi, he's one of the more rowdy ones and seems to think of himself as 'alpha of the cubs.'" Kagome giggled and rested her dainty hand on his shoulder. "Looks like you got some competition in the future, better stay sharp." He rolled his eyes at her and picked up another statue.

"Oh wow that one is pretty." Kagome exclaimed. It was another carving only this one was of a flower, the petals where a light white colored wood and the stem was a dark red color. The inside of the flower had a jewel fastend into it and it sparkled brightly. Kouga grinned and nodded. "This is Momoko's work. She's very talented in all arts, you should see her paintings."

He smiled and started talking more about who made which and what their name's where. All the while Kagome sat completely amazed.

He was such a big softy on the inside when it came to kids. "And this one…" Kouga paused, sadness had crept into his eyes. "My little sister made."

"You have a sister?" Kagome asked with a sudden interest, and he nodded in response. "Yea I do." He stood and walked over to the middle of the room where a pile of makeshift furs where lying. Sitting down he patted the spot next to him. Slowly Kagome made her way around the piles of scrolls and sat next to him. Something wasn't right, he wasn't acting normal and Kagome didn't know either to ask or just let it go. Being bold she decided it was best to ask but before she could Kouga cut her off unknowingly. "I should have cleaned up ...sorry; it was just so sudden I didn't have the time."

"It's ok I don't mind, you should see when I'm studying at home there are books everywhere!" Kagome giggled like a school girl and leaned close to him. _'So she is educated.' _That pleased him greatly, he needed a smart mate. "Why are you so sad all the sudden?"Kagome asked innocently, slowly he wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulder. "It's nothing just some things that shouldn't have happened."

Kagome watched his face suddenly turn to cheerful. "Are you hungry? We never ate breakfast, would you like me to get you anything?"

"Yea, a cup of coffee would be great!" Kagome laughed at the confused look on Kouga's face. "Co-fee…what's that?" She waved her hand in front of her face and shook her head. "It's nothing, just a drink from my t-"

Just then Nakatsu came bursting through the door. "Kagome-sama, there you are! Come come! We are in dire need of your assistance! Without another word he lifted Kagome up and dashed out of the room leaving a very confused and angry kouga. "Kagome-Sama?" Wolf demons did not use the word Sama rolled his eyes. _'That bastard.' _Kouga then leaped up and dashed after them.

"Uhm Nakatsu where are you taking me?" She was a bit worried about being without Kouga in the wolf cave but she was positive Nakatsu wouldn't hurt her. After all if he did have any intentions of hurting he he could have just attacked her back when she was unconsious.

After many turns and twists Nakatsu came to a big door decorated with hand prints and cave drawings. "Here we are milady!" Nakatsu set Kagome down and smiled. "It's ok everyone she won't purify you or anything!" Kagome looked around and saw small figures coming closer. Kagome's face brightened and smiled when she saw a large group of children come forward.

One of them was bold and walked right up to her. The small wolf demon girl had a bright face with piercing blue eyes; her jet black hair was tied up in a pony-tail. Kagome immediately saw a lot of Kouga in her which made her curious. "Are you the nasty human who is courting Kouga!?" Kagome's mind went blank for a moment as she processed the young girls words, before she could answer the girl started up again.

"Back of girly cause he's mine! I'm the prettiest girl in this cave and don't think for a second you can take him away just because you're older and taller and skinnier and have longer hair!" The young wolf demoness huffed. Nakatsu gave a lazy grin to the puzzled miko next to him before walking forward.

"Yooookooo chaaaan~ don't say things like that to kagome-sama." Nakatsu said as he picked her up and held her under his arm. "If you can't play nice you can help me clean up after the wolves." Nakatsu started walking off with a screaming Yoko. Kagome suddenly grew panicked "Nakatsu wait, you're not gonna leave me here are you?" Kagome said a bit frantic. "Ha they're just children! Its ok they won't bite much." she couldn't make out the last of his words but she could have swore she heard bite in that sentence.

For a couple minutes Kagome sat and talked to some of the wolf demon children. They explained that Yoko was actually Kouga's little sister but refused to say anymore. The children kept saying it wasn't their place and they'd get in a lot of trouble if they kept talking about it.

Outside Nakatsu was cleaning up after some wolves outside. Of course Yoko wasn't helping and he didn't expect her to either. She just stood there with her back leaned up against some rocks until she caught sight of kouga. A loud shriek came from Yoko, when Nakatsu turned around he saw Kouga lifting her up and tossing her in the air. "How's my favorite wolf cub today?" Kouga said with a smile. "Hehe, fine!" She snuggled into Kouga's chest happily.

"Hey Nakatsu do you have a death wish or something?" Nakatsu stopped and twirled around to Kouga giving him a sneaky stare. Slowly he approached his Grin widening as he made each step towards the two. Quickly he wrapped his hand around his neck. "Now don't be so angry…Kagome's fine, she's with the children and their having a great time from what I hear." Nakatsu's face became serious, this is something that usually never happens. When Nakatsu gets serious it means something big is happening. "Trust me Kouga let her be she needs to find something in the children's cave." With that he continued his work whistling a tune Kouga had never heard before. He agreed to leave Kagome alone for the time being and focused on his sister.

Kouga looked down at Yoko and she looked back. "Why aren't you in there with them Yoko?" Yoko became fidgety. "No reason..." _'Here we go... what did she do now...?'_ Kouga thought to himself then sighed. "Because why Yoko?" His face was now stern he knew when Yoko was lying, she was an open book.

"She was insulting Kagome saying she's not allowed to be with you because you belong to her, stuff like that." Nakatsu said with very little interest, and Kouga's face became serious.

"Yoko you are a good cub, but you cannot spread lies like that I've told you a million times and I'm only going to say it one more time, you will never be my mate."

Kouga sat her down knowing she was going to take it pretty harsh. He had tried so many ways to tell her he couldn't be with her. It was morally wrong, but she just didn't understand it. He felt terrible for hurting her but it was something he had to do.

Soon enough Yoko burst into tears, she brought her little hands to her eyes and cried into them. Feeling

guilty kouga put his hand on her head. "Yoko you're my favorite little cub, and you always will be but trust me I'm not good for you. You just have to accept it. Someday you'll grow up and find somene much better than me" With a sad face Kouga got up and walked away, he knew she needed her space... she always did.

Kagome was laughing loudly running around the room with a blind fold on. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't catch any of the children. "Oh come on!" She yelled causing all the other children to burst into laughter. "Humans are so slow!" One of the children yelled happily. Kagome had an idea, if she were to use her miko abilities she would be able to find one of the children in no time. So she concentrated hard and felt around the room. Far in the back she felt a small strange aura. It wasn't like the other wolf demons it was different. Something almost told her not to go near it.

Leaving that thought in the back of her mind Kagome ran for it, the child didn't seem to be moving. It most likely thought it could hide from her. Increasing her speed Kagome reached out and grasped the child making everyone freeze. Removing her blindfold Kagome caught sight of the girl in her arms. She was so small and pale; her unique purple eyes gazed at Kagome in horror. Her brown ringlets hung down to her back in a messy tangle.

The one thing that caught Kagome's eye the most was the pair of wolf ears atop her head. She was a half wolf demon, the first Kagome had ever seen. A smile graced Kagomes lips and handed the child her blindfold. "Got you, you're it." The small girl looked around at the other children and shook her head then gave back the blindfold to Kagome.

The miko frowned."You don't want to play?" Kagome asked softly.

No answer.

"What's your name?"

No answer.

By then one of the children spoke up. "No one knows her name, she doesn't speak." Kagome stood up and looked down at the girl.

Another of the cubs decided to speak up. "She doesn't even have parents!" "She's a freak!" suddenly all the cubs chimed in adding insults like "Creepy" and "Scary". All the while kagome watched the girls face get more and more sad until… "ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "Maybe the reason why she's so quiet and doesn't speak is because she has no one to talk to or to ask for help." Kagome looked at all the children. "You are wolf demons, and wolf demons protect their own right?" The cubs nodded, then Kagome continued. "How is she supposed to feel protected and safe if you all keep tormenting her?"

Kagome turned back to the girl and smiled calmly. "Come with me?" With the same gesture Kouga had used on her, Kagome extended her hand out to the little girl. Slowly but surely the girl took Kagome's hand and was helped to her feet. Walking hand in hand the two left the cubs room, leaving a lot of jealous cubs behind.

"Do you know the way to the main den sweetie?" Kagome asked in a very motherly tone. Looking up at Kagome the girl slowly spoke…"Yes..." It was so faint Kagome barely heard it. "You do speak then?" Kagome was so happy she spoke to her she immediately wanted to know more. "What's your name?" The girl gripped kagome's hand tightly. "Hayate…Alpha..."

"Kagome. Not Alpha." Kagome giggled a bit and grinned at her, though the girl didn't smiled back. She was so sad it made Kagome's heart ache.

After about five minutes of walking they entered the main den. Some of the other wolf demons smiled and others glared some even growled. Hayate's eyes drooped down she obviously knew what they were saying in the wolf language. At first Kagome thought they were growling at her but when one of the wolves snapped at her ankles she thought differently. Kagome glared back at all the snarling wolf demons. "Come on Hayate, Ignore them they aren't worth it." This made the wolves growl louder some even cracked their knuckles at her.

Kagome was now fuming she wanted to get to the bottom of this. Why was this girl so skinny and on the verge of death? Where is Kouga in all of this? Was he not their leader? He should have known about this girl. Just as a twig snaps when you bend it to far Kagome broke and raised her voice. "KOUGA!" Her high pitched yell made everyone including Hayate cover their ears.

In a flash Kouga was in the main den standing next to her with her hands cupped in his. "Yes my love?" he asked happily, his tail wagging back and forth.  
"Do you know who this girl is?" Kagome shook her hands free and pointed to the young wolf cub who was now cowering behind Kagome. "…Yes I do her name is... Hayate right?" Hayate nodded softly.

Kagome was about to say something but she was stopped when she saw Kouga touch the little cubs head. "You look like you haven't eaten in days…Come to think of it I've hardly ever see you at dinner." His voice was filled with worry. "Have you eaten at all?" Hayate's head shook she was now trembling in fear. She was afraid of him? This of course did not sit well with kouga, cubs should never fear him. Kouga stood up and whistled loudly.

"Hey! Someone get this child some food now!" Kouga's voice was stern and full of command, something Kagome was yet to see.

"I don't deserve food…" Hayate had a grim look on her face and her voice was filled with anger. "Why would you say that? Of course you do!"Kagome said quickly.

Hayate shook her head and cried out. "I don't deserve to live because I killed mommy and daddy!"

This made Kagome's blood run cold. "You... what?"


End file.
